


Wanting What Is Forbidden

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Artificial Insemination, Cheating, Child Murder, Drug Dealing, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A married School Teacher gets involved w/ a former student and the two must battle the teacher's psycho Husband and his Yakuza goons





	Wanting What Is Forbidden

**Wanting What Is Forbidden**

 

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

 

 

  
I.

 

Weddings are supposed to be happy, joyous occasions and for many they are just that. Except for when the marriage is forced upon someone, case in point: Mizuki Amurabe, a thirty year-old High School Teacher is being married off to a Real Estate Developer named Ryu Osowa, Mizuki knows that Ryu has no interest in her beyond the deal he has made with Mizuki's Father and Hotel owner, Kentaro Amurabe.

Mizuki's Mother, Nyssa Amurabe has been against the marriage from the start, as had Mizuki, but Mizuki relented after her Father threatened to exclude her from his Will, , Ryu and Mizuki say their vows and kiss one another tentatively.

They then begin the Reception, the newlyweds cut their cake and go sit down and eat their slices. Afterwards, Ryu gets up and walks over to Kentaro and begin talking business, leaving Mizuki all alone at the table.

"Wow, Mizuki-Sensei, you are a beautiful bride," a familiar female voice said from behind Mizuki, whose face simply lit up with joy. She leapt to her feet and spun around and was very surprised and pleased to see Hitomi Tanaka, her best former student standing there smiling at her.

Mizuki took in Hitomi's appearance, she still had her fine bone structure and breathtakingly gorgeous eyes that Mizuki had often found herself getting lost in when she would tutor Hitomi, Mizuki also noted that her former pupil had trimmed down a lot in the years since she'd seen her last,

Hitomi hugged her favorite Teacher gently, she has been smitten with the gorgeous older woman from the first time Hitomi walked into Mizuki's classroom four long years ago when Hitomi was seventeen, and a high school Freshman, now Hitomi was a twenty year old high school Graduate with a Bachelor's degree in Criminal Justice and a job as an Agent in the newly formed Japanese Drug Eradication And Security Branch, or JDEASB, their job is to find and eliminate any and all drug dealers, manufacturers, and traffickers in Japan, Hitomi has been on the job now for close to a year now and is now a B ranked Agent. 

The higher ups are always praising Hitomi's work ethic and dedication to the job and the JDEASB as a whole,

Hitomi tells Mizuki the absolute bare minimum about her job, Mizuki is shocked to learn that Hitomi has a career in Law Enforcement, but is happy for her former pupil nonetheless.

Mizuki glances over and sees Ryu and her Father talking to some of the guests, Mizuki sighs before looking up at Hitomi.

"Hitomi, will you dance with me, please?" Mizuki asked,

Hitomi suddenly felt lightheaded, as if she were dreaming, and in truth, Hitomi has been fantasizing about Mizuki for a long time,

"I'd be honored, Mizuki-Sensei." 

 On the dance floor Hitomi placed her hands on Mizuki's right hip and left shoulder while Mizuki just wrapped her arms around Hitomi's neck and started moving slowly the music, Mizuki leaned in and rested her head on Hitomi's right shoulder and sighed.

"Is something troubling you, Mizuki-Sensei?" Hitomi asked in a whisper. "No Hitomi, I was just taking in the scent of your perfume and the feel of your body against mine." Mizuki whispered into Hitomi's ear, making the other woman catch her breath.

Hitomi began to grind against Mizuki with the beat of the music. Their pussies grinded together creating an instant wet spot in Mizuki's white thong. She didn't seem to mind this, so Mizuki moved her arms from around Hitomi's neck and slid them slowly down her body. Hitomi brought her fingers over Mizuki's right breast, hearing a small sigh escape her lips. Hitomi found Mizuki's nipple under her dress and began to squeeze it gently between her fingers feeling it become erect under her touch.

Hitomi then touched her lips with Mizuki's...feeling how smooth and warm they were. Hitomi slid past them with her tongue. The brunette wanted to explore the older woman's mouth...to taste her. They kissed passionately for a few seconds... Hitomi's hands now firmly on Mizuki's breasts.

Suddenly, Hitomi realized what she was doing and quickly backs away from Mizuki,

"I-I'm sorry, Mizuki-Sensei." Hitomi says before turning and running out onto the balcony through the double doors, Mizuki quickly follows her former pupil.

Mizuki walked out on the balcony, finding Hitomi leaning against the railing crying her eyes out.

"Hitomi-chan, why are you crying?" Mizuki asked gently.

 


End file.
